


I'll be back

by schneckle123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comforting, I'm going to miss him and it's not until next year, Other, Sad, Taeil comforting Heachan, Taeil enlistment, crying Heachan, low key sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneckle123/pseuds/schneckle123
Summary: Haechan dosent want taeil to enlist and bitch same
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	I'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> So I became an nctzen in January and have been working my way through the members and getting to know them but Taeil has stood out to be pretty much from the beginning. Recently I decided to join twitter (which you can follow me on @crownakamoto) and found out that our baby boy Taeil is going to join the army next year which breaks me beyond compare, as he is one of my bias. I also love the relationship he has with Heachan so I decided to put us all in our feels with this story.  
> I kinda wrote it based on when my older brother joined the army so I kinda know how it feels. 
> 
> Again this is super short

Taeil looked at the time on his phone. It was nearly 3 AM but he couldn't sleep. He and Yuta had stayed up talking for ages, but the younger boy had since fallen asleep and for the first time since being roommates, Taeil noticed how peaceful he looked when he slept and he made sure to take a mental picture of it. Yuta has been by his side from the beginning and knowing he wont be sharing a room with him anymore tore at his heart more then he would like to admit.  
His eye wandered through the room, his packed bag lying near the door. His side of the room, stored in boxes until he returned.  
He turned his eyes back to the ceiling, wondering what the next months had in store for him when his phone screen lit up the room. Haechan had sent him a message asking if he was still awake, to which he replied yes. Moments later there was a silent knock on the door and the younger boy had opened it, wearing oversized pajamas and his blanket wrapped around him like a cape.  
Taeil smiled, and moved over in his bed to make space for him. Haechen tip toed over, and lay himself next to the older boy, letting Taeil wrap his arm around him. “I just wanted to say that out of all the Hyungs you were the best older brother I never had and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, so can you please not go? Can you just tell them that you got sick and can’t join? Please don’t leave me, I don’t know how I’m going to do this. And I don’t want them to shave your hair either. And who’s going to take me out to dinner, or make me breakfast? And who’s going to remind me to clean up after myself and to make sure to set an alarm?” A sob ripped through the room as Haechan turned over and buried his face in the older man's chest.  
Taeil could hear Yuta stur, probably waking up from the noise but he didn't really care for that right now. Here was his little brother, crying into his arms, talking about how much he was going to miss him and he couldn’t hold back his own tears. He knew it was going to be hard, he knew he was going to miss his family but hearing Haechans words made his heart shatter.  
“I’m only a phone call away. You can talk to me anytime. And I’ll be back before you know it to annoy you.” Taeil managed to calmly bring himself to say, as he ran his fingernails over Haechans back and up into his hair the way he liked it.  
“And besides, you have all the other boys to take care of you. And they’ll do a good job. You know they will.” he added, laying his cheek against Haechans hair. “And before you know it, the 20 months will have gone by and you’ll be annoyed that I’m back. And hair grows, maybe it’s actually a good thing, my hair has felt a little dead lately.”  
Haechan didn't reply, just buried his head further into Taeils chest. “I just don't want you to go. It’s not going to be the same.” “I know.”  
Soon after, Haechans breathing had evened out and Taeil knew he was fast asleep, but he didn't let him go.


End file.
